The Darkest Secrets
by For Those With a Broken Heart
Summary: Heaven is the Angry Princess's cousin. What happens when she lives in the same house after the Angry Princess dies? She meets the Torn Prince...that's what.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkest Secrets

By Jamie Day

Chapter 1

Don't own 13 Ghosts

It's been a year now, she thought. Her cousin has been dead for a year. They used to call her princess. She was two years older than Heaven herself. She was angry with her parents before she died. She had come to think of her as the Angry Princess. She loved her cousin. They were very close. Heaven wished she could see her again.

As she walked through this new house made of glass that her grandparents had bought she felt as if she was being watched. She looked around but even though the house was glass she could see no one. Everyone else had gone out for the day.

She squealed as she slipped down a set of stairs. As her feet touched the ground she spotted a pair of glasses. She picked them up, rubbing her hurt butt, and looked around for a mirror. When she didn't find one she used the glass door from a small cell like room. They looked good.

Right at that moment on the other end of the basement she heard a door open. Silently, wondering what it was, scared because she knew she was the only person in the house right now, she walked around to the other side as soon as she turned around the corner her heart stopped. She screamed at the man in the white jacket who had his head in a steal-spiked cage. She turned to run but there was a boy about two years older than her standing in her way.

When she turned back around she barely saw the Jackal come at her. She had seen a weird book about them. The one behind her was the Torn Prince. She winced at the thought of the book. There was one in there that looked like her cousin called the Angry Princess. The Jackal attacked. She dropped into the fetal position.

When she heard a bit of commotion above her she looked up. The Torn Prince was holding the Jackal off. He turned suddenly and she was surprised by how devastatingly handsome he looked like he used to be. "Run! Run upstairs and go into a room. Lock the door and don't open it until you hear my voice! Run, Heaven! Now!"

She gasped. _How did he know my name?_ She got up and ran. She took the path she had used earlier. When she had almost made it two cave men like people stepped into her way. She couldn't remember their names but she knew they were bad. She cut through a different way but again she was blocked.

This time, however, when she would have backed up and ran the two cave men were in front of her and the Jackal was behind her. She screamed. Since there was only one in the Jackal's direction she ran that way. The Jackal charged toward her and scratched the side of her face. She kept going. The Torn Prince somehow showed up in front of her. She ran into him. Not through him but into him. He automatically closed his arms around her before he understood what was going on. They both felt a jolt that was anything but fear at the touch. The ghosts were too fast for her. She'd never get away unless…

He leaned down and whispered into her ear with a soothing voice, "Do you trust me?"

"How can I? I don't even know you." Heaven said, sounding quite hysterical.

He somehow couldn't help himself when he heard the fear in her voice; he kissed her lightly on the neck, then on her shoulder, and then on her cheek. What was wrong with him? Kissing a stranger, he though. "Please, tell me you trust me. I can't help you unless you say you trust me! Please let me help you." He pleaded, feeling helpless as the other ghosts came slowly thinking that she was theirs for the taking.

She looked up into his eyes. They were black and they stared straight into her soul through her blue eyes. They sat there for a long minute that could have meant her death staring at each other. Her thinking he was handsome and he in return thinking she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. "Yes," she whispered. "I trust you."

He kissed her full on the mouth this time, not thinking about it, and then, before she could say anything, or do anything, he picked her up into his arms. He moved her head into the crook of his arm so she couldn't see. "You can't look. This is not meant to be done to mortals and so you must not look, understand?"

"Yes, I trust you." She repeated her earlier statement, muffled by her movement to make sure she couldn't see anything.

He ran with all his strength, speed, and power to her room. Then he set her down on the bed and went to lock the door, when he was done he went back and sat on the edge of the bed watching her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Wow, what a ride." He smiled back, and then her smile vanished which make him frown as well. "I saw you in that book. You're the Torn Prince, right?"

"Yes, but my real name is Royce." He replied.

"How old are you?"

"21. You?"

"19."

"Wow, so we're closer than…wait a minute…you're the one!"

Yeah. I know. A little different. Hell I know it's a lot different. It's my creation…bwahahaha. So yeah. Hope you like it. Oh, yeah, I decided to actually make him a real prince. I hope no one really hates me for it. Love you all!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't own 13 Ghosts

"'The one'…what?" She asked confused.

"You're the one I'm supposed to take back with me." Realizing she hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about he sought to explain it to her. "Heaven, don't you see. Of course you don't. Here, let me explain. When I was 21…and alive…I was supposed to marry a young woman at the age of 19. She was supposed to be gorgeous, brave, level headed, light on her feet, and we were supposed to love each other. It seems to me that you fit all of those traits."

"Okay, what about it?" She asked, faintly flying in his praise.

"Because I died I wasn't able to marry her. However, if I had married her I never would have died. Confusing, I know. So I'm supposed to find her in my afterlife and bring her back in time with me because I was never supposed to die."

She looked at him not sure if she should ask. Her curiosity won and she asked anyway. "How did you die?"

He looked up sharply and she lowered her eyes, afraid of what she might see there. "Sorry. It's not of my business."

"I died when someone set fire to my room and locked all the doors."

She looked back up and saw only understanding in his eyes. "What about windows? Couldn't you get out of a window?"

"I had no windows in my room. My father built them in with bricks after I started running away." He explained to her gently.

"Oh, my God, how horrible!" She gasped.

He watched, surprised, as tears dewed her long, dark lashes. She trembled a few times as horrible images passed through her head. Then he caught her in his arms and she couldn't help the deep sob that was pulled from her body.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. I promise." As soon as the words left his mouth he realized they were true. He could never let anything happen to her and he supposed that his heart knew it before his mind did. Probably even from that first moment when she turned around with all that fear in her terrified eyes.

"But I can't believe you had to die that way." She said. Her voice muffled from her head resting in his throat.

He already got a sense of pleasure from her lips unconsciously touching his throat. Earlier he had kissed her quickly and it had felt as sweet as the scent of a rose, which clung to her precious body. The next time he would make sure she knew he did it on purpose.

When she had stopped crying she looked up at him. "I'll go with you. I will."

He was awed by this girl's lack of selfishness. She was perfect. Everything he had hoped for and more. Then he felt a pang of guilt. He should warn her, he thought. "You do realize that you'll never be able to come back, right?"

"I don't care. I live with my grandmother and grandfather who think I'm just another mouth to feed. My parents left when I was just 7 and it doesn't seem like life could get much worse and you're the only person who's nice to me." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I feel like I've known you forever. It's like my subconscious knew I was in love with you before I did. Please take me with you. Please!"

"Alright." He said softly. It all happened very fast. He knew there was no way he could not love her. Even if he tried, which he didn't want to do.

"Because of the time when we get back there you will be in pain. However, after the pain there will be happiness." He said softly into her ear.

"What will be the cause of this 'pain'?" She queried softly, hesitantly.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "At the point in time when we arrive you will be going into birth with my child."

"How can that be? We haven't even made love yet?"

"We have in my time." He said as a dimple played on his good cheek.

"Okay." She said quietly. Then she looked up. "How are we supposed to get there from here?"

"When we go to sleep if you're the one then we will go back in our dreams."

"Should we try to go to sleep now?" She asked.

"No, it works better when you're exhausted. We'll wait until late tonight then we'll go."

"Okay, Royce." She said slowly.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, baby?" He asked. He knew that it was going to be hard for her.

"Yeah, I'm positive, Royce. You know what?" She said.

"What?" He replied.

"I really do love you." She said hesitantly.

"I love you, too." He said. Now was the time. He leaned down and kissed her. A thousand feelings exploded. She responded immediately.

The kiss seemed to last for a few seconds and forever at the same time. This kiss was a heart stopping 'I love you' kind of kiss. And it was good! They parted and lay back on the bed. They just lay there in each other's arms and smiled until they couldn't stay awake anymore and they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't own 13 Ghosts

When she woke up she sat up in bed sharply. There was intense pain. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

She cried out and something next to her moved. She turned and watched as Royce sat up. "Heaven, what's wrong?" He sighed happily. "It's time, isn't it? I knew you were the one."

"Help…pain…" She was practically sobbing now. "Please…" She was cut of by a cry that was ripped from her throat at another spasm of pain.

Another five hours later Royce was waiting in another room when the nurse came out and told him it was okay to enter.

He ran to the room happily. "It's a girl." She said excitedly as he ran into the room. He was really a very, very handsome person. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. Her smile vanished. "Royce, dear, what is it?" Heaven cried.

"That's not right. It's supposed to be a boy. They told me it would be a boy…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Don't own 13 Ghosts

Heaven's face paled, "What do you mean? Maybe they just weren't sure. I had a girl. There's no way it could be a boy." She was very flustered by this because he was obviously not liking what was happening here. She didn't like the idea that she couldn't do anything to help him.

"This isn't right. You're not right. It's you. There's something wrong with you." He was very upset by now.

"No. No, there's nothing wrong with me. I didn't do anything wrong. I came back, didn't I? I had to be the right one." She cried out between sobs. She really did love him and now he was making it seem like he didn't care about her.

She was exhausted but she had to make him believe that she was the right one. This was a test and she knew it. Some one had come to her while she was giving birth to this child and she had told Heaven that the baby she had was going to be a girl. The test was to find out if he actually loved her or if he just brought her back to save himself. She _had_ to make him see.

"It wasn't me. I promise. Please don't be mad at me." She said. She tried to plead with him between her sobs. She didn't want him to be mad at her. If he was then he would never get to stay alive. Her strength was waning and she could feel it leave her body relaxed and barely alive.

"It has to be you. Something's wrong with you. I should have my son, Ethan Jeremy, here right now. You took my son away from me. How could you?" Royce screamed at her. He knew why she was so desperate to persuade him otherwise. 

One of his spies had come to him and told him. He was not sure when this memory had occurred because of his death and the miracle of him being there at that very moment. However, when he woke up this was the first thought that was upon him.

She would betray him…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Don't own 13 Ghosts.

Knowing this. Knowing she would betray him he called out to his guards. Even though he had only known her for one day in her time and they had fallen in love with each other "at first sight" here it was different. They had fallen in love the same but here they had known each other for a year and a half and have been married for a year.

The feelings were stronger, more apparent. He couldn't believe that she would do this to him. Maybe she did it accidentally. It didn't matter. She did it. He was the Prince. She should obey him and should not ever tell any of his secrets.

When the guards arrived he wavered in his decision. Looking at her, sitting there on the bed, practically a thread holding her to life, holding their daughter. Then he straightened his back and called out, "Guards, take her to the dungeon. Leave the babe. Don't torture her. I need her to feed my child."

Her eyes went wide and with what little strength she still had she struggled against his guards, holding as tightly as she could to their daughter. However, it was not hard to break the grip of a woman just after childbirth.

"No! No!" She screamed as the ripped her from her bed and dragged her to the door. "Please! Please, don't let them do this to me! I love you! No! Oh, God, no!" She was dragged relentlessly out the door and to the dungeon. He sat in that room, listening to his wife, his love, scream how much she loved him all the way down the hall until finally either one of the guards knocked her out or she passed out.

He sat on the bed next to his daughter and looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time. She was beautiful. She looked just like her mother with the exception of her fathers' eyes. Suddenly he wondered if he had done the right thing.

As if in answer his newborn daughter began to cry over the lose of her mother.

Later, after he was sure she would be awake he carried their daughter into the dungeon. At their entrance she looked up. She was chained against a wall, looking for all the world as if she were sitting on the wall between life and death. He didn't want to think about the fact that, on that wall, she could fall away from him and what that meant.

"It's time for you to feed your daughter." He said it in a way so neutral that it was cruel. She looked at him with her heart in her eyes and it tore him apart but he would not let her see that.

Suddenly her eyes went dead, blank. She was defeated. "Yes, your highness." She dropped her head as a guard, which had been standing behind him up to this point, came forward and unlocked her shackles. She tried to step forward but only achieved in stumbling. The sympathetic guard grabbed her elbow and brought her over to a big boulder in the middle of the dungeon to sit on.

Royce brought Heaven their daughter. She settled her daughter in her arms and pulled the edge of the nightdress she was still wearing down, displaying a wonderfully perfect breast. The she held the baby close and helped its searching mouth find that wonderful bud.

At that moment the memory of every time they had ever made love came flooding back to the both of them and they looked into each other's eyes. It wasn't the same view from his side though because her eyes were still horribly blank. She looked away before he could see the tears in her sightless eyes. But he did see them. He saw them a little too well.

Royce sat watching her daughter feed. Finally Heaven brought her up to her shoulder. "Do you have a rag, sire?" He hated the fact that she wouldn't even say his name anymore but he couldn't blame her. He handed her his handkerchief.

He watched, fascinated, as she put it over her shoulder and gave the baby a series of small taps on the back. Finally he realized what she was hoping to achieve as the baby let out a small burp and spit out what looked like a little bit of thrown up milk. He looked away from the tenderness of his wife wiping his child's face.

Royce walked up and took the baby from her weak arms. "No. No." She said quietly. "Please. Not yet. Let me hold my baby." But he couldn't. He couldn't stay and see her anymore. He couldn't see her like this. Couldn't see what he had done to her.

He walked quickly out of the dungeon while the guards chained her up again. This time she didn't yell. This time she didn't fight. When he looked back she hung limply in the shackles, looking at him, with emotion in her eyes. It would have been better if they were blank again. It was the most intense despair he had ever seen in one person.

What he didn't know is that when he looked at her before turning and walking out the door he had the same look in his eyes.

A letter came to him in the morning from the dungeon guard master. It said three basic words that could have killed him himself. "She's almost dead…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Don't own 13 Ghosts.

He sat there with the letter, numbed to everything else. If someone had attacked his castle right then he wouldn't have known. He got up so abruptly from the table he was sitting at that he knocked his ink well off the desk to the floor, making a stain. He ran to the door and threw it open then ran down the hall.

His father watched as he ran down the hall, stopping him before he had the chance to run past him. "Where are you going, son?" Royce turned and saw his father standing there.

"I'm going to Heaven. She's dieing." He said, pain and depression evident on his face. "I have to go to her."

"Well, you didn't seem to care about it when you put her in the dungeon. Now did you?" His father said. His father was always a man who took pains to make his son's life miserable. "She's dieing, eh?"

"Yes. I have to go to her." He said as he started running through the halls full speed again. He missed the way his father sat back and just laughed at his son's misery.

When he arrived at the dungeon he ordered the guards to let him in at once. When they did let him in he ran straight to her. He stopped before her, but Heaven didn't even raise her head. Royce had her taken down and rolled onto her back.

She wasn't moving. It didn't even look like she was breathing. He heart stopped, his world stopped. He couldn't breath. He leaned down and afraid to touch her just held his hand above her mouth. When he felt a small, warm puff of air hit his hand he sighed in relief.

He lifted her up himself and took her straight to his room. I can't believe I let her stay there. I knew she had just had a baby. Hell, she had just had MY baby. How could I not know. I almost killed her. It's all because of my foolish pride.

I almost killed her, he thought as he set her down on the bed. He laid down next to her and held her close to him breathing in what little of her scent he could without grabbing also the scent of the dungeon. A scent he swore no one would ever smell on her again…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Don't own 13 Ghosts

Royce lay next to Heaven trying to decide how to handle her treachery without hurting her. The one thing he could think of was sending her into exile. Whatever happened outside his land couldn't technically be outright called his fault.

Mind made up Royce looked back down at the woman of his troubled thoughts. She looked so vulnerable, lying there, hurt like she was. She was tiny for a woman after birth. He thought with remorse that he was sure that some of that was her natural body structure but more than that was the fact that he had left her in the dungeon when she should have been eating and resting.

It wasn't a sure thing that she had betrayed him. Just a rumor so far, he thought quizzically. He quickly contradicted himself. Heave they ever lied to him. Should he be selfish enough to give her a chance to prove her treachery?

He stood to walk out of the room for a meal for the both of them although he didn't feel much like eating. Before he left he couldn't bring himself to leave without kissing her on the forehead.

While he was out of the room, away from her he still couldn't stop thinking about her. He had so many questions in his head. He was silently raging an inner battle.

Finally he had food and worked his way back to their room. He walked in the door and the first place he looked was the bed. She was so small you could barely see her inside all the pillows and blankets.

He walked over and placed the tray of food on the table. He gently touched her shoulder and gently shook her awake.

Heaven's eyes fluttered open and she looked straight up into his eyes. "Royce!" She smiled and he felt his heart break a small bit. Then he watched her face furrow into a frown. "I mean, hello, sire." And then all of her emotion vanished completely off of her face.

Royce looked at her and knew that it was no longer his hears. Now it was hers. Ah…my sweet, sweet Heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Don't own 13 Ghosts

He slowly backed away from the bed. "I've brought you some food. When you are finished eating we need to talk." He watched her face closely noticing every nook and cranny. She had an unbelievably smooth face. Her eyes the brightest of colors and her rosy mouth had a natural pout to it. But besides that…beyond the physical, he could tell what was really going on inside her head, more than that, her heart.

She was angry and she was scared. She was very scared. But nothing showed on her face. She tried to be as brave as she could in the face of the person who could solely be her death. He admired her for that. He wasn't the one who thought she should die. But if she betrayed him like his father had and he was still alive at the end of it she would never live again. Not even in another life.

Wishing she could see into his heart as well as he could hers, he leaned out the only window in her room and took a deep breath of the now clean air from the swift rain that had come through no even an hour ago. He sighed and looked back at the woman, so small, lying so still again the bed. "Are you not going to eat?" He asked her softly.

She laughed, albeit a little cynically. "Is there any reason I should? The only two people I have to live for are you and my daughter and you have shunned me and taken my daughter from me. You, sire, wish me to be dead. I am just speeding along the process." She bowed her head mockingly. Then she leaned back on the bed again, already once more tired. She smiled when she thought of her beautiful young daughter and the light in her eyes so much like her mothers.

He sighed a little deeper and turned back to the window. "I wish you to leave." He said it softly but clearly, with a hint of steel behind his words.

"What? Why, sire?" She cried out. That was worse than anything. Then she could no longer even pretend anything was okay. She would be very far away from her daughter and her husband and she did not know this time. She would be on her own in a way that she never had been before. It was betrayal and it cut to the quick.

"I want you to leave and to never come back. I don't want your treachery any where near me or our daughter. You can take your black tricks somewhere else." At this point he began to be angry. "I'll have your hand maid select some things for you to take with you. You will leave in two days time. Be glad I am merciful enough not to kill you where you stand for lying to me." Royce then turned and walked out the door leaving her to ponder what he had said and her options.

Many hours later, Heaven had thought through everything and decided that she had only one choice left. Death! There was no other for her. She had everything taken from her in a short amount of time and apparently there was no way to hope for the future. Death was the only way that she could fix anyone's problems and make the people she cared about happy.

She locked the door and walked to the bed and grabbed a beautiful pink blanket she had created after the birth, hoping her daughter might some day be swathed in it. Then she walked to the window and looked down at the cobblestones below. As she stepped on to the window sill there was a knock at the door. She caught her breath and turned but then she stilled herself and turned back to the view of her death and placed her other foot also on the sill.


End file.
